cmnfandomcom-20200214-history
Logos
These are the logos, bugs (onscreen network icon) and ID Bumpers Logos *1997-1999 In a yellow oval with a pink outline, we see the CMN letters in a comic book-style font. Used for CMN Originals and before and after commercial breaks. The music playing is a short, Disney-cartoon-style song played on a flute and a piccolo. *2000-2002 We see a blue planet with a green ring, and the letters CMN in a "balloon" font. "Where music rocks" is in white smoke. Used for merchandise and the online store, cmntv.com/store. We hear a funky clavinet as the ring spins. *2003-2006 We see a gold medal, red ribbon and CMN in a silver 50's script font. "Where music rocks" is written in bronze Times New Roman. The URL is in black Arial font. The music heard is a ukulele-driven gypsy jazz sounder. *2007 We see a blue ribbon with the green "CMN" logo in an 80's computer game font. The slogan and URL fade in below in fuschia. The music heard is a disco song. *2008-2010 On a sunshine yellow background, we see "CmN" and "cMn" in violet switching places with each other. We hear jazz-rock music (Similar to SteveSongs' Marvelous Day) as this happens. * 2011-2012 We see "Children's Music Network" in Jokerman spin and loop as we hear a soul rock styled song based off of the jingle, ending with a group of kids singing "The children's music network is where music rocks!" This is the last logo to use the 1997 slogan. * 2013-2016 We see "What's your style?" in a wacky font, wiggling, and we hear a rap beat as the orange letters CmN fade in. * 2017 We see "cmn" in lowercase Bauhaus font on a neon sign. The slogan in a Curlz MT font fades in with pixie dust. The music heard is a summer camp-style folk melody sounding similar to Soul Sister. ID Bumpers *Where Music Rocks (1997) We see a BLACK silhouette of a little girl in PURPLE shorts skipping a pebble. The skips reveal the words, "Where Music Rocks" as a Medieval-style classical tune is played on a harpsichord. *Elwood's TV (1998-2001) Elwood (Peter Aykroyd from The Blues Brothers Animated Series) is switching channels. First, he sees a news channel as we hear a cartoon "sad trombone" sound effect and he utters, "Boring!" He presses the button on his remote and sees the sports channel as we hear a crowd chanting "USA, USA!" He finally switches to the CMN and says, "At last!" as a bluegrass riff plays. *Blues Grill (2002-2003) Mama Lou (played by Alaina Reed Hall from The Blues Brothers Animated Series) watches a tube TV in her Blues Grill at day and dances to the jingle, where we hear The Peasall Sisters singing a country-rock song: "CMN is where music rocks! Visit us online at cmntv.com!" *Mermaids (2004-2007) Two mermaids, strangely resembling Marissa and Myra Mermaid from Groovy Girls, watch the "Gold Medal" logo wave back and forth as we hear a Bollywood sounder, which is an allusion to the Backyardigans' "Into the Deep" episode. In 2007, this was later changed to a stretching Blue Ribbon logo. *Jake's Remote (2008-2009) Jake from The Blues Brothers Animated Series (James Belushi) picks up his remote and we see a purple/white/black swirl suck him in, and then, he sighs, reclining on the logo. We hear a doo-wop tune as this happens.